Flowers
by ReolChi
Summary: Yuuri and Victor had a heated argument, the next day, Yuuri found out that Victor suddenly disappeared. I don't own the cover of this story.:D


"If you're just gonna compare me to Yurio, then you can just coach him instead!" Yuuri shouted, at the albino-haired man. "Yuuri, don't be like that-" Victor was cut off by the sound of the bedroom door slamming shut in his face. Victor sighed, as he sat on the couch "Well, I guess I'm sleeping here tonight…"

Yuuri yawned as he woke up, and recalled the events of last night. Realizing what he did, he regretted being so immature. It was night time, and he was tired, so he let out his frustration on Victor. He picked up his phone and read the date and time.

"7:00 AM, February 14…That date sounds familiar-"

"It's Valentine's day!" he realized. It made him even more regretful that he fought with Victor.

Yuuri stood up from the bed as he went to look for Victor. After a few minutes of searching, he realized Victor is nowhere to be found. Yuuri panicked, pessimistic thoughts ran through his mind.

'What if he was tired of him?'

'What he left him?'

'What if he- What if he-'

Yuuri snapped back into his senses and pushed aside these pessimistic thoughts.

'Calm down Yuuri, he won't leave you... probably. Maybe he's just out for groceries?' He thought, trying to reassure himself. Pessimisitc thought still lingering in his mind.

He then got an idea to surprise Victor when he got home. He changed into his casual attire and left the house, his thoughts raced on what he should surprise Victor with. He was scaning through the stores in the streets, finding ideas on what to give Victor. He then stopped infront of a flower shop. He remembered going there with Victor and adoring the forget-me-nots. He was about to enter the flower shop when the sight of a certain white-haired man, with a red haired woman stopped him in his tracks.

It was Victor, and Mila…

Yuuri remained rooted to the ground and felt a sharp pain in his chest as his eyes begin to water. Yuuri felt _betrayed- replaced._ Was Victor really tired of him? The pessimistic thoughts begin to come rushing back into his mind, invading his thoughts. He wanted to get rid of them, but he can't-

He let the thoughts take over him and ran away from the flower shop; the two remained unaware of Yuuri's presence. When Yuuri reached their apartment, he quickly entered and shut the door, and rushed to their bedroom. Tears continuing to fall from his face. He took out his phone and attempted to make himself sober again, but regretted it when Yuuri saw his wallpaper. Victor and he, smiling and having fun, with Yurio in the background. His tears began to fall once again. He just closed his phone and covered himself with his bed sheets and after a few minutes, he fell asleep.

Yuuri woke up to the sound of the bedroom door opening. Yuuri, still a little drowsy, was unable to figure out who the figure is, with his blurry eyes. Yuuri's eyes widen as he realized it was Victor.

"Yuuri!" Victor called out cheerfully, waving his hands. Yuuri then returned to his sulking mode. Victor noticed the gloomy mood around Yuuri.

"Yuuri, are you okay?" He asked as he approached him, and tried to hold his hand. Yuuri slapped Victor's hand away.

" **Don't touch me.** " His voice was laced with anger.

"Yuuri, what's wrong-"

"Don't you 'what's wrong' me! I know..." Yuuri's voice softens at the last part and his eyes begin to water once more.

"I-I know that you don't want to be with... m-me anymore..." His voice stuttered and cracked as he let his tears fall down.

"What do you mean I don't want to be with you anymore? That's not true!" Victor said but Yuuri still didn't listen to his words.

"Well, how about you explain to me about Milla?" Victor then, widened his eyes when Yuuri suddenly said the red-haired woman's name, while Yuuri continued to cry.

"It's not what it looks like!"

"Enough please! No more!" Yuuri then ran through their bedroom door and outside their house, while his tears continued to fall.

"Yuuri wait!"

Yuuri ran, and ran. He just wanted to run away, from Victor, from Yurio, from her, from everything! He's tired of being compared, how Yurio insult him, people not believing enough on him, Victor not having enough faith on him. He started to think, that why did he even started figure skating? Is it because he needs attention? Or he wanted to be famous? No. He started it because of him, Victor.

He's the main reason he started to do figure skating, because he fell in love with him. When the very first time he saw him skate, he already admired him, from how he dance beautifully, how he skate with emotions, and how he look at his eyes with pure happiness on it.

Yuuri then stopped running, when his thoughts were all about Victor and him.

'Yuuri! Look at these beautiful flowers!'

'Yuuri! Let me wash your back!'

'Yuuri! I'll always be here for you.'

Yuuri widened his eyes, when he realized that Victor never gave up on him when he always tell himself that he can no longer do it, he also made him very happy all the time, and always cheers him up when he feels down. But what did he ever do in return? He didn't even do anything for him but to skate for he is his coach!

Yuuri then felt horrible; did he even deserve to be loved by Victor? All he did was make mistakes, but Victor still forgives him all the time, then all of his pessimistic thoughts once again came through his mind.

'Is he tired of me?'

'Does he hate me now after what happened?'

'Will he ever forgive me again?'

Yuuri didn't noticed that he was standing next to a park, he entered the park gate and sat on a bench to think more about these earlier events.

"Oi! It's you little piggy." Yuuri looked up and saw Yurio infront of him, he's wearing a hoodie while his hands are in his pockets, and doing eye contacts with him.

"Oh..It's Yurio."

"Oi! How many time did I ever told you guys to stop calling me that!"

"Sorry."

"Nevermind that! Why are you here anyway?! Aren't you supposed to be with Victor now?!" Yuuri felt down when he heard Victor's name, which Yurio noticed it.

"We had a fight earlier, so I'm here to cool off and think a lot of things." Yuuri said while looking at the night sky.

"You and Victor had a fight? That's unusual." Yurio said, slightly confused.

"Yeah, even I couldn't believe it."

"It must be serious then, right?"

"I think so."

"What was it all about?" Yuuri then looked at Yurio to see him staring at him seriously, wanting to know what happened between them.

"I don't think I can." Yuuri said, he thought that it would be too awkward to tell him the main reason of their fight was actually all about him.

"Why not?" Yurio asked starting to get impatient once again.

"Fine...It's all about you to be honest."

"Me?" Yurio asked, totally confused.

"Well, after the Grand Prix. Victor always talks about you when he watched your amazing performance, and he can't stop saying how proud he is to you even though it started to make me feel uncomfortable though" Yuuri explained while scratching his cheek.

"W-Wait...He's proud of me?" Yurio repeated Yuuri's words about Victor, while slightly blushing and his thoughts were all about Victor's compliments.

'H-Hey! It's not like I don't appreciate it and all but him always talking about me?!' He thought while he continued to blush once again.

"Are you okay Yurio? You look a little red, do you have a fever?" Yurio snapped back to reality and answered quickly.

"O-Ofcourse I am! I just...felt a little cold!"

"Ok then..."

"Ok, continue your story."

"Well when Victor always talks about you I always felt down about it, not that I hate your performance and all, but it was actually really wonderful! (This caused Yurio to slightly blush again.) So wonderful that it made me uncomfortable about it when Victor talks about me when I'm with him or when we're training." Yurio widened his eyes when he listens to Yuuri's confession.

"Are you actually jealous?"

"..."

"So it is true."

"Yes."

Yurio sighed "You really are inlove with Victor."

"Is it weird? Me getting jealous when Victor talks about you infront of me?"

"I guess so, I would feel the same if that would ever happen to me." Yuuri looked at Yurio.

"Are you inlove to someone too Yurio?" Yurio widened his eyes and blushed madly, suddenly, he thought of someone special to him at that moment, but shrugged it off.

"What?! No ofcourse not, you idiot pig!" Yuuri tilted his head slightly, confused on what's happening to Yurio.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Just don't ask those stupid questions!" Yurio snapped, still blushing though.

"Ok?"

"You better go back now, he's probably worried now. You know

that he worries a lot when someone very special to him is missing, heck he could even turn the world upside down just to find you."

"Really? What if he's already tired of me when I did that to him?" Yurio saw Yuuri's tears were about to fall once again.

"Don't think stupid questions, stupid pig. Why would he be tired of you, when he risked himself to go Japan just to be your coach?" Yuuri looked confused when Yurio asked that kind of question.

"Because of the video the triplets posted?"

"Well yeah, but why did he chose to go to Japan when he saw that video about you skating his style?"

"I actually don't know..."

"Well duh, he wanted to be your coach because he told us that you're the one."

"The one?" Yuuri asked confused.

"The one who will complete his life." Yuuri widened his eyes.

"Complete his life?"

"When Victor didn't know you, sometimes he skates with a sad face and thinks hard a lot, but when he met you, he became less sad and always happy when you're there."

"I...didn't know that."

"Well he didn't told you"

"...I need to apologize."

"Yeah, or he will call the police and report that you're missing." Yuuri smiled and chuckled slightly.

"That would actually happen though."

"Then you better start running little piggy, cause you just ran from your house to the park for like an hour." Yuuri widened his eyes once again.

"One hour?! I didn't know where I was going when I was running, but I didn't expect that I would last an hour running!" Yurio just stared at him.

"Yeah no shit." Yurio cussed.

"But how did you found me here?"

"When I was walking in the streets, I saw you and I was supposed to ignore you and continue walking, but you were running and tears are falling from your eyes, so I thought I follow you and ask you what's wrong. But seriously, running for an hour just to go to a park? Like what the actual fuck little pig! There are two parks close to your street, but you actually chose to go to a another park from a another Town?!" Yuuri looked slightly afraid from Yurio's irritated face.

"I'm sorry; I wasn't thinking where I was going."

"You better be sorry! I was trying so hard to reach you but you keep on running! Do I look like I'm an athlete?!"

"...Sorry"

"Tsk! Just go back and fix your argument with Victor." Yuuri felt relief, when Yurio finally calmed down.

"Yeah. Goodbye Yurio!"

"I told you not to call me that you little piggy!" Yurio yelled, but Yuuri didn't heard him and continued running.

"Tsk! Annoying!"

"Well you did helped him"

"I know Otabek! But can't he just stop calling me Yurio for once?"

"Why? But it's really cute you know that, right _Yurio_?" Yurio blushed madly when Otabek said his name.

"...Go to hell" Yurio said annoyed but still blushing madly.

"But we still have a date remember? I even bought these flowers while you were talking to him."

"Really?"

"Ofcourse, anything for you, my _Yurio_."

"Thanks...Happy Valentine's Day..." Yurio gave a heart chocolate to Otabek, which surprised him but still accepted it.

"Happy Valentine's Day too my love." Otabek said while he took a bite of it and smiled at him.

"It's delicious." Yurio blushed.

"My grandpa helped me make that, so you better finish that!"

"Ofcourse, say thank you for me to him."

"Ok."

"I have another gift for you." Yurio looked slightly confused at him because he's not holding anymore items.

"What is it-" Yurio was cut off when he felt soft lips connected from his, which made him widened his eyes from shock, but closed his eyes and kissed him back.

"I love you my _Yurio."_

"I love you too"

' _I hope you'll be happy too little piggy.'_

Yuuri continued to run as fast as he can, just to find his way home and apologize to Victor.

' _Wait for me Victor; I'll do everything I can for you to forgive me.'_

-Time Skip-

Yuuri finally made it through their house, he feels so tired but he didn't care. He just wanted to see Victor right now, as he walked infront of their door, he took a deep breath.

' _It's now or never.'_

He opened the door and surprised to see Victor, seating on the couch with his head down, he must have not notice him yet. Yuuri then, noticed something from Victor's side, it was a forget-me-nots, which made me regretted running away from their house, but right now he needs to talk to him first.

"Victor."

Victor suddenly shot his head up to see Yuuri, standing right infront of him. He got off the couch and ran to Yuuri and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry Yuuri! I didn't want you to think that I like Yurio than you!" Yuuri widened his eyes when he heard Victor's apology, but he thought that he should be apologizing to him.

"No Victor, I should be the one who's sorry. I caused you a lot of problems, and still you still you always forgive me. I'm just a burden to you." Victor was shocked when Yuuri said those words.

"That's not true! You were never a burden to me Yuuri!" He looked at Victor, still thinking negative thoughts.

"Are you tired being with me?"

"Never, will I be tired of being with you Yuuri Katsuki!"

Yuuri felt silent when Victor said his full name, he can also see how serious Victor right now, so it made him feel weak, but Victor once again hugged him tightly that almost made him lost his breath for air.

"Please stop thinking negative thoughts, Yuuri." Yuuri looked at Victor's sad face which made him feel like crying again.

"I can't help it, I thought that someday you'll be tired of me and leave me" As his tears started falling nonstop.

"Shush...Don't ever think that I will leave you Yuuri, remember that you're very special to me, and there's no way that I'll let you go" Yuuri blushed, and continued to cry more while Victor continued hugging him.

"I'm really sorry that I yelled at you earlier..."

"Don't be, I should be the one for I made you feel uncomfortable or jealous when I always talk about Yurio." Yuuri pouted.

"I'm not jealous!" Victor chuckled.

"Ofcourse you are! And you look adorable too." Yuuri blushed madly once again.

"..."

"Is there something wrong, Yuuri?"

"Why were you with Milla earlier at the flower shop?" Victor widened his eyes when he realized that he forgot all about that.

"Well uh...I was guilty when I realized my mistake about our argument, so I go to the flower shop to buy you a bouquet, and I saw Milla there so we talked to each other while I help her choose a perfect flower for her dear mom." Yuuri widened his eyes, when he actually realized that he misunderstood the situation he saw earlier and he regretted fighting to him the second time, which made him feel down.

"I-I'm so sorry I misunderstood the situation I thought that-"

"Nonsense Yuuri, I would never ever cheat on you, I always love you silly." Yuuri felt happy when Victor said those words.

"I love you too" Victor smiled at him while slightly blushing.

"Now that everything's ok! How about we go to our reservation?" Yuuri blinked when he heard the word "reservation" from Victor.

"Reservation?"

"Well I thought that today's Valentine's Day, so why not ask my lover with a date to a romantic restaurant eh?" Yuuri felt shocked to Victor's explanation.

"You and me on a date?" Victor looked at Yuuri.

"You don't want to go?"

"No! Not that I want too, I'm just surprised!"

"Then let's go!"

"U-Uh yeah!"

Then the two lovers happily got out of their house, to go to their date at the restaurant, while holding each other's hands tightly.

The two lovers came home from their date from the restaurant and go back to their house. Victor then looked at Yuuri's face once again with a smile while Yuuri smiled back.

"I love you, Yuuri. From the first time I met you, I always knew that you were the one for my heart."

"I love you too Victor, from the first time I saw you skate, I fell inlove with you in first sight." Victor blushed; he also took a small box from his pockets, and showed it to Yuuri.

"This is my gift for you, Yuuri." As he opened the box for Yuuri, to see a silver locket with his and Victor's picture.

"Victor this is beautiful!"

"I know that you will love it." Yuuri smiled at him.

"I-I have something for you too..."

"What is it?"

Victor then, felt soft lips to his, and a pair of arms embracing his neck. He realized it and closed his eyes to kiss him back, while holding his waist.

"Happy Valentine's day Victor."

"Happy Valentine's day too, Yuuri.

-End-

A/N: Hi guys I wanted to tell you that I'm actually a Yaoi fan Yey! I also wanted to thank my best friend for helping me make this story (even though I posted it late, I'm still feeling that I NEED TO POST THIS) and also my other real life friend (He's good in English like hell) without them, I would have failed to finish this one-shot of Yuri on Ice!

Belated Happy Valentine's day guys!

:D


End file.
